onepiecefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Episódio 4
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 1 p.6-46 and 8 p.2-16 | format = 4:3 (NTSC) - Original 16:9 (HDTV) - Remastered | eyecatcher = Luffy - Zoro | rating = 12.9 - Original 4.5 - Remastered | rank = 9 - Original 10 - Remastered |Saga = East Blue|Arco = Orange Town}}Passado de Luffy! Shanks, o Ruivo, Aparece! é o episódio 4 do Anime. Breve Resumo Uma visão do passado de Luffy é mostrado e somos apresentados a seu herói, o homem que lhe deu o chapéu de palha, Shanks. Shanks e sua tripulação se recusa a brigar com um grupo de bandidos que estavam na cidade como o jovem Luffy é levado pelo líder dos bandidos e jogado na água, onde ele não pode nadar, devido à sua Akuma no Mi. Resumo longo O episódio abre com três piratas da tripulação de Buggy que vêm em cima de Nami encalhado em um barco. Ela pede para salvá-la, mas quando ela subir no barco para o seu tesouro, ela rouba seu navio, deixando-os presos no oceano. Enquanto isso, Luffy e Zoro estão pendurados em seu barco, à deriva no mar, e os dois perguntam por que eles não têm nenhuma habilidade de navegação. De repente, no entanto, o barco está abalada e chapéu de palha de Luffy sopra fora de sua cabeça, que vibra em torno através do ar. Luffy atinge freneticamente para ele, e Zoro pega antes de ele cair na água. Isto começa um flashback mostrando passado de Luffy. Jovem Luffy está em um bar cheio de piratas, a tripulação de Shanks . Shanks faz o divertimento de Luffy para ser um garoto, mas ele acha que ele é um homem. Yasopp observações que ele tem um filho com a mesma idade de Luffy. Um bandido, chamado Higuma , em seguida, entra no bar e chuta a porta, ordenando cerveja. A barman, uma menina chamada Makino , diz que todo a cerveja esta com os piratas no bar. Shanks oferece-lhe uma garrafa, mas Higuma quebra a garrafa, alegando que ele é um homem procurado com 8.000.000 em sua cabeça. Ele corre para fora do bar, e todos os piratas começam a rir. Luffy fica irritado que Shanks não lutar contra Higuma, e assim, em um acesso de raiva, ele vê uma fruta roxa em uma pequena caixa, a Gomu Gomu no Mi , e come.Quando Shanks percebe isso, ele mantém Luffy cabeça para baixo e ordena que ele cuspi-lo, mas é tarde demais e os efeitos já definiu como trechos de Luffy corpo. Shanks Luffy diz que ele só comeu a Gomu Gomu no Mi, uma Akuma, e agora ele é um homem de borracha e não será capaz de nadar de novo nunca. Mais tarde, Luffy se vê em apuros quando ele é atacado por Higuma e seus bandidos de fora. Makino vê isso e corre para o prefeito de ajuda, que grita com os bandidos para parar. Higuma decide que ele vai matar Luffy, mas depois Shanks e sua tripulação chegar. Um dos bandidos aponta uma arma para a cabeça de Shanks e ordena que ele não se move, mas com velocidade insana, LuckyRoo atira no bandido através da cabeça e mata-lo. Suspiros de todos em estado de choque como Shanks explica que eles são piratas. Mais bandidos carga em Shanks, mas Benn Beckman passos para frente e balança seu rifle como um morcego, tendo todas elas. Higuma, assustado, lança uma bomba de fumaça e faz a sua fuga. Ele foge para o mar em um barco, onde ele joga Luffy para a água.Luffy, depois de ter comido a Gomu Gomu no Mi, não sabe nadar e está prestes a se afogar. Como Higuma ri situação de Luffy, um monstro marinho grande vem por trás e devora-o em uma mordida. O monstro do mar, em seguida, vai para Luffy, mas Shanks pára o monstro do mar que leva uma mordida, e com um olhar dirige a besta de distância (mais tarde conhecida como Haki ). Embreagens Luffy Shanks e começa a chorar, pois o braço Shanks 'foi mordido pela criatura. Shanks responde que está tudo bem, desde que Luffy é seguro.Mais tarde, Shanks e seus piratas arrumar seu navio, e que eles estão prontos para sair. Luffy decide que ele vai se tornar um pirata por conta própria e ir em uma grande aventura. Shanks dá o seu chapéu de palha a Luffy e diz a ele para devolvê-lo quando Luffy se torna um grande pirata e eles se reencontram. Os piratas então velejar como o flashback termina. Voltar em seu barco, Luffy vê um pássaro cor de rosa no céu e decide comer. Ele lança-se no-lo usando Gomu Gomu no Rocket, mas o pássaro pega a cabeça em seu bico e voa para longe. Remos Zoro após ele em uma fúria, e vem sobre os piratas que Nami abandonadas antes. Eles tentam assumir o barco, mas Zoro lhes dá uma surra e eles acabam por ter de remar em seu lugar. Os piratas mencionar que eles são da equipe de Buggy, Buggy e que tenha comido uma fruta Diabo, tornando-o um de um tipo. O pássaro, naquele tempo, voou mais de uma cidade vizinha. Na cidade é Nami, fugindo de piratas Buggy, com um mapa da Grand Line. Ordens de buggy que o pássaro no céu ser derrubado, e quando o faz, Luffy vem voando baixo. Nami e piratas Buggy de assistir em estado de choque como terras Luffy na frente dela, e ele levanta-se, dizendo que foi uma experiência interessante, terminando o episódio. Personagens em ordem de aparição *Tightrope Walking Funan Bros (Estreia) *Nami *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Shanks (flashback) *Lucky Roo (flashback) (Estreia) *Benn Beckman (flashback) (Estreia) *Yasopp (flashback) (Estreia) *Makino (flashback) (Estreia) *Higuma (flashback) (Estreia) *Woop Slap (flashback) (Estreia) *Lord of the Coast (flashback) (Estreia) *Kaicho Pinky (Estreia) *Superhuman Domingos (Estreia) *Buggy (Estreia) Anime Notas *O episódio baseado no primeiro capítulo do mangá, mas o pouco que termina mostrando Luffy deixando Vila Fuusha é cortado na adaptação do anime até Episódio 504 . Neste episódio, somos apresentados a Shanks e sua tripulação . *Esta foi a primeira aparição de Haki . Foi usado por Shanks, que usou contra o Senhor da Costa . *No mangá, Luffy corta seu olho esquerdo mais baixo criando uma cicatriz para provar Shanks, mas no anime, eles saltaram. No mangá, antes Higuma mostra-se, Luffy já estava comendo o Akuma e Shanks não conseguiu descobrir até que ele agarra o braço do Luffy estica. No anime, depois de Higuma esquerda, Luffy encontrou o Akuma em um baú e começou a comê-lo. Shanks pegou e virou-o de cabeça para baixo para fazê-lo cuspir para fora, terminando com o seu corpo caindo no chão, com Shanks ainda segurando as pernas. *No mangá quando Shanks perdeu seu braço, ele estava pingando sangue, mas no anime, isso não acontece. *Este é o último episódio da Arc Romance Dawn. *Este é o único episódio de fazer parte de dois arcos. Navegação do Site Categoria:Episódios escritos por Junki Takegami Categoria:Episódios com arte dirigida por Kunihiro Senda Categoria:Episódios animados por Masayuki Takagi Categoria:Episódios dirigidos por Munehisa Sakai Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da Saga East Blue Categoria:Episódios do Arco Buggy Categoria:Episódios com Abertura de We Are Categoria:Episódios com encerramento de Memories Categoria:Anime Categoria:1ª Temporada Categoria:Primeira Temporada